The Hidden Heirs
by Mathew Orion Potter
Summary: During the summer before his fifth year Harry receives a letter from Gringotts asking for a meeting. The note also contains a portkey that will activate after the meeting. Harry takes his chance hoping to finally get out of the Dursely's house. Slight Dumbledore bashing and a little more Ron bashing.
1. Prologue

A man with short black hair and dark brown eyes appeared in front of the Gringotts Wizarding bank of Diagon Alley. This man was average height and carried himself as though he was important. He looked no older than twenty-one years of age. He also had a nice tan about him. The man walked through the doors of the bank and headed towards the Head Goblin. "May your gold always have profit," the man said to the goblin.

"As well as yours, human," the goblin replied. "What business do you have at Gringotts today?"

"I wish to speak to my account advisor," the man replied.

"And what is your name so that I can make sure to get the correct advisor for you today?" the man only raised his right hand and showed the goblin his ring as a response. "Impossible that line died out nearly a century ago."

"That is where you are wrong Ragnok Dragontooth, we merely moved to the new world as they would say at the time. I assure you I am who I say I am," the man said.

"Follow me," Ragnok told the man and lead him to his office. "Sit. Now you won't mind if I run some tests to prove that you are who you say you are?"

The man simply held out his right arm and then the goblin made a slight cut on the man's hand. "I cannot believe this," Ragnok said. "How is it even possible that you never made it back here sooner?"

"We were doing as we needed to do," the man replied. "I do believe it is time for the six to take up their posts. It was foretold that this day would come by my ancestor."

"It was in our kind as well," Ragnok said. "Do you know who the others are?"

"I have done my research and only have basic ideas," the man replied. "I believe one is descended from a long line of squibs and only within the past few years would have entered this world."

"What are the names that you wish for us to send letters to so that we may be able to tell?"

"I only have last names, but they should all be around my age or younger," the man replied. "Potter, Weasley, Granger, Malfoy, and Tonks are the names that I have."

"That would be Harry Potter, Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Nymphadora Tonks if my memory serves right. Of course the Weasley one could be Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ronald, or Ginny," Ragnok said. "I will send contacts to them immediately."

"Could you also send a port key that will take them to the cove?" the man asked. "That is where it will be done."

"I will do as you say Lord Ravenclaw," Ragnok agreed.

"Please call me Alex or at least Alexander," Alex said before he left the office. "Now let's hope that these four are ready." He told himself before pulling out a pen from his pocket, "Cove."

* * *

_I am sorry that this took a little longer than expected to get out. I have had a pretty busy past couple of weeks. I have, however; started planning out the whole plot of where this story will go. Harry and them are going to be about to start fifth year at Hogwarts. Alex will be one of a handful of OC's that I will be adding. This will have slight Dumbledore Bashing as well as Ron bashing. I am sorry. I have yet to decide on pairings, but plan on doing that soon. _

_If you have any OC's that you feel might fit into this story send me a PM that tells me about them and I will surely take a look. _

_Until next time, _

_Matt_

_P.S. I should probably say that the next update could be tomorrow or could be in a month, but please be patient I want this story to be the best it can be. Thank you for your support._


	2. The Mysterious Letter

"BOY, COME DOWN HERE NOW!" screamed Vernon Dursley.

Harry ran down the stairs to avoid getting beaten again, "Yes, Uncle Vernon?"

"We are going out," Vernon replied. "Your list is in the kitchen. If you get it all done then you will get a larger serving of dinner tonight. If you don't then you won't be eating for the rest of the week. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied.

As soon as his family members left a large Eagle Owl swooped through the back door and dropped a letter and flew off again. Harry walked over and grabbed the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Your presence is needed at Gringott's Bank located in Diagon Alley Magical District of London is needed by the 31__st__ of July. Enclosed in this envelope is a portkey. All you need to do to activate it is say Meeting and it will bring you to the bank. Your meeting will take place with Director Ragnok._

_Until your next visit,_

_Griphook Baneswood_

_Potter Account Manager_

Harry grabbed the button that was in the envelope and said, "Meeting." A few seconds later he landed in front of Gringotts. As he walked through the door a goblin was waiting for him.

"Mr. Potter, you can't meet the director of the bank looking like that," the goblin said and turned to talk to another goblin. "It has been arranged that you will get a new outfit before attending the meeting. Please follow my associate."

An hour later Harry and the goblin returned to the bank and the other goblin was still sitting there. "Ah, good timing. Lord Potter, I am Griphook your account manager and I have been informed that the others are here as well. The meeting will take place in five minutes. Please follow me," Griphook said as he started to lead Harry to the director's office.

As they approached the office the sound of shouting and screaming was heard. "Ah, it seems that they have started without us," a voice said from Harry's right. "I'm Alex and you must be Harry. If you are wondering I am the one who called this meeting and I had hoped it wouldn't be so harsh before the meeting began, but alas foresight is one thing that doesn't always come true."

Alex then led Harry into the room. Silence welcomed them as everyone stared towards the door. "Harry," Hermione greeted him with a hug. "We have to sit through a meeting with Malfoy can you believe that?"

"Malfoy," Harry sneered looking at the blond. "What is the meaning of this meeting?"

"This meeting is to test your blood to see if you are truly who we believe you to be," Ragnok replied as he walked into the office. "I advise you all to sit down or you might get to meet our security measures." Everyone then sat down. "Now, Lord Ravenclaw shall we begin?"

"I don't see why not," Alex replied. "My name is Alexander Ravenclaw and up until a few days ago most believed that my family had died out. I am one of the six founders heirs that was hidden away either by name change or moving to a new continent."

"Six founders?" Hermione asked. "You are mistaken there aren't six founders there are four. So I find it hard to believe you."

"No, there are six founders, but two of them remain a secret. The only ones who knew of their contributions to founding Hogwarts, besides Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and my ancestor were the goblins. These two were the most powerful magicals to have ever existed and their heirs are in this room. The records are here for you to look at after you take the ritual." Alex then pulled out five daggers and bowls. "All you have to do is cut your hand with the dagger and let five drops of blood hit the bowl. If the blood turns gold then you are a match and the daggers will change to reveal whose heir you are. Shall we begin?"

The five others in the room grabbed a dagger and a bowl. Once they were all back in their seats they all cut their hand and dropped the blood into the bowls. There were five bright flashes of gold from the bowls. Alex then walked to Draco first. "Draco Malfoy, you are the true heir of Salazar Slytherin. You are cunning and intelligent. You were blood adopted by Lucius Malfoy. Your name is Draconis Salazar Slytherin. It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Slytherin." As Alex backed away a warm glow engulfed Draco. When the light faded the people in the room were in shock as where the blond arrogant person they knew sat was a young man with black shoulder length hair and piercing emerald eyes.

Alex then walked over to Nymphadora Tonks and said, "You are lady Hufflepuff. You are loyal to no end. You are a true friend and even a bit clumsy. You even carry one of Helga's most powerful gifts." Alex then walked to Charlie Weasley, "You are Lord Gryffindor. As the true heir you are courageous like no other. Bravery is in your blood and even though you seem to be a bit brash you always protect those closest to you. I thank you for the honor."

"Hermione and Harry, you are the final two and the most powerful. While one of you is descended from a very grey aligned witch the other is from a very light aligned wizard. These two were the most powerful duo of all time. They had their differences, but by the time of the younger founders they had finally found peace. Morgana Le Fey is known by some as a dark witch, but she was far from it. She was a grey witch and very powerful. That is why Hermione I am honored to call you Lady Fey," Alex bowed to her.

"Harry you were saved for last as your descendant was the most powerful wizard the light has ever seen. Merlin Emrys was intelligent, intuitive, cunning, brave, and loyal, but most importantly he never tried to flaunt that he was better than everyone else. The land that Hogwarts was built upon was land given to Merlin by King Arthur for all the years of friendship. Merlin also constructed the loadstones that keep the wards of Hogwarts up and powerful. Lord Emrys it is my honor to meet you," Alex bowed to him. "Now we must head to the Cove. The daggers will act as your portkey. Just say 'Cove' and it will take you there. There is a war coming and we must prepare the castle and the nation for it."

* * *

_A/N: Hurray for a new chapter so soon! This chapter was fun to write and the next one you will be finally seeing the Cove. You will also be meeting two of my other OC's. As a note the first few chapters will be shorter than I'd like, but that is so I can develop things slowly. Once we start picking up the pace the chapters will become longer. _

_You may or may not have noticed, but the title has changed from Harry Potter the Hidden Heir to just The Hidden Heirs. This story is planned to have at least fifteen chapter and maybe up to twenty. _

_Until Next time,_

_Matt _


End file.
